The disclosure relates to signal processing techniques, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for removing impulse noise in a received signal.
Impulse noise, which is usually caused by domestic electrical appliances or by vehicle ignition systems, comprises one or more relatively high amplitude pulses of relatively short duration. In a wireless communication system, the signal receiver is particularly susceptible to the impulse noise and the signal quality is thereby deteriorated.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for methods and apparatus that can effectively remove the impulse noise in a received signal in order to improve the signal quality.